Championship Dreams
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: As Miz continues to reign supreme as US Champ after defeating Edge, he soon finds he may see more in Edge than just as a rival to his title.. Possible MizXEdge! 2nd WWE fic, matches done via Smackdown VS RAW 2011 from 3 on, be gentle with reviews please!
1. US Title Match! US Champ Miz VS Edge!

_A/N: Hey fanfics fans. White here with yet another new fanfic. Like my last new one, this is also focused on WWE, but this time focuses on the current United States Champion The Miz. What happens? Well your about to find out. Like last time, the match is done using Smackdown VS RAW 2010. Spelling of Rated and Superstar are intentional._

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the United States championship!" Justin Roberts shouted to the sold-out crowd of the WWE Universe in Miami, Florida.

Then the theme of 'I Came To Play' started up.

'_I came to play  
I came to play  
There's a price to pay  
Time for you to get down on your knees and pray'_

"Introducing first, from Cleveland, Ohio weighing 231 pounds, he is the United States champion, The Miz!"

Then once Miz was settled in the ring, the familiar theme of Metalingus started to play.

'_I've been defeated and brought down  
Dropped to my knees when hope ran out  
The time has come to change my ways_

On this day I see clearly everything has come to life  
A bitter place and a broken dream  
And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind'

"And his opponent, from Toronto, Ontario Canada, The Raaaaaaated-R Superstaaaaaaar, Edge!" Roberts bellowed.

"Welcome back live to Monday Night Raw, ladies and gentlemen. This is our main event! The United States Championship on the line, The Miz defending against the Rated-R Superstar Edge!" Michael Cole announced to the capacity Raw crowd.

__"That's right, Michael! This should be one heck of a title match!" WWE Hall of Famer Jerry 'The King' Lawler added.

"That's true, King. Remember Miz won the title a few months ago in a Fatal-4-Way match also featuring the then-champ R-Truth, Miz's former buddy and tag-team partner John Morrison and Zack Ryder." Cole continued, informing the viewers of the title's past history.

"And Edge seems hell-bent on making that title his own…" King commented as the bell rang to begin the match.

The Miz started off trying to give Edge a kick to the midsection only for Edge to catch his leg, and spin Miz around before kicking him in the back.

"And Edge with a solid counter to Miz's opening move." Cole commented.

Miz then tried for another kick, only for Edge to again catch him and flip him aside.

"And Edge with momentum early on, and Edge into the cover, and Miz kicks out before one." Cole announced, a wry smile on his face.

"The match only just started, Edge! No way you'll get a pin this soon!" King laughed.

Again, Miz went for a kick, only for Edge to turn it into a clothesline to the face.

Miz, trying desperately to build up some progress baseball slid under Edge then charged towards Edge afterward only for Edge to turn it into a drop-toe hold.

"And Edge is just taking it to Miz right now, King." Cole spoke.

"Miz just can't seem to get any sort of sustained offense going right now." King mused.

And Miz after a flurry of strikes by Edge, rolled out of the ring, trying to regroup his thoughts.

"Smart thinking there by Miz." Cole said.

"Yeah I mean, if you're getting hammered like a railroad spike all match, sometimes rolling out of the ring to catch your breath can be a very wise move." King added in agreement.

Miz smirked, thinking of an idea as he rifled under the ring and pulled out a 2by4 and swung it at Edge once back in the ring, it slamming him to the floor.

"Ooh, that'll hurt in the morning." Cole murmured.

Miz then dropped the 2by4 and quickly landed a flying forearm to Edge, the latter smacking harshly against the mat.

Miz then followed up with a diving axhandle, an arm-wrench and finally a jumping neckbreaker.

"And Miz has cleverly wrenched back control!" Cole shouted.

"I agree, this is a heck of a match!" King cried.

"And Miz into the cover, and a kick-out before one by Edge." Cole spoke.

Miz then came back with a quick knee to the face, sending Edge staggering backwards.

"Oh and Miz with a beautiful drop-kick and oh look out here! And oh gosh, Miz landing right on his back as he's sent flying over to the outside!" Cole yelled a bit over-dramatically.

Miz staggered back up to a vertical base before moving towards the announce table, grabbing his title belt and smacking Edge upside the head with it outside the ring, before leveling his opponent with a devastating jumping neckbreaker.

Miz quickly then raced up the steps and up the turnbuckle and leapt off, catching Edge right in the jaw with another drop-kick as Edge returned inside the ring, crashing down to the mat from the drop-kick.

"Oh man, did you see the hangtime Miz got on that? He got Edge right on the jaw!" Cole exclaimed.

"Did I ever, Edge may be out here!" King shouted.

Miz then quickly executed another flying forearm, growling in frustration when Edge managed to get back to a standing position.

And Miz smirked deviously, getting an idea. He quickly moved behind the referee and took him by the shoulders and then shoved him forward, to collide with an unsuspecting Edge, knocking them both to the floor.

"Well that was just uncalled for by Miz, wasn't it Michael?" King questioned.

"Are you kidding, King? That was brilliant strategy by Miz, using whatever it takes to win, the mark of a true champion!" Cole exclaimed.

Miz, sensing an opportunity, quickly raced to the top rope just as Edge was getting up. He then leapt off, going for a diving cross-body, but Edge wisely side-stepped it leaving Miz to crash painfully to the floor.

"Ouch! Big miss by Miz! That could be a key moment in this one, Michael Cole!" King shouted.

Miz quickly sprung to his feet, dealing out back-to-back knee lifts to Edge.

"Great move by Miz! If you take away Edge's knees, you take away his most dangerous offensive weapon, the spear." Cole cried out.

Miz then quickly slipped out of the ring, grabbing a steel chair from under it, and delivering a vicious chair shot to Edge's skull.

"Oh good Lord, what a chair shot! Edge just got his brains scrambled on that one, folks!" Cole yelled.

Miz then went for a second chair shot only to be met with a painful equalizer – the spear.

"Spear! Spear!" Cole yelled.

"That might be it, we may have a new US champ on our hands!" King added.

Miz quickly got to his feet before nailing a second chair shot, this one busting Edge wide open.

"And Edge has been busted open, folks! This one's just about over!" Cole screamed.

"And Miz into the cover, may have him here, no Edge kicks out before 2!" Cole yelled.

Miz then got Edge by the back before delivering a powerful inverted suplex with Edge landing right on his head.

"Oh man, that's gotta be it!" Cole cried out.

Miz then decided to go for another cover.

"And Edge somehow kicks out yet again! What a match here live on Raw!" Cole screamed excitedly.

"And this time Edge, off the spear goes for the cover, may have him, no Miz powers out at 2!" Cole yelled in disbelief.

"Wow, I thought Edge had him there!" King shouted as Miz hit another jumping neckbreaker.

Then Miz hit a picture-perfect chair shot to Edge's skull going for the win with the cover.

"Miz into the cover! 1, 2! 3! Miz has done it! Miz did it! Miz retains the title!" Cole screamed as the bell rang.

Immediately I Came To Play started up once more.

"Your winner, and still the United States Champion, The Miz!" Justin Roberts shouted.

"Well folks, you have just witnessed an incredible title match. Miz retains the title despite a valiant effort by Edge, who for most of the matchup, King was in firm control." Cole reflected as Miz celebrated.

"Yeah he did, Michael but one too many chair shots to the head was just too much for Edge to handle." King replied.

"What a night here on Raw, good night everybody, from Miami!" Cole announced, as the show officially went off the air TV-wise…

To be continued…


	2. Teaming Up

_A/N: This is my first shot at interaction between wrestlers outside the ring, so please be gentle with reviews._

_Last Time_

"_Miz into the cover! 1, 2! 3! Miz has done it! Miz did it! Miz retains the title!" Cole screamed as the bell rang._

_Immediately I Came To Play started up once more._

"_Your winner, and still the United States Champion, The Miz!" Justin Roberts shouted._

"_Well folks, you have just witnessed an incredible title match. Miz retains the title despite a valiant effort by Edge, who for most of the matchup, King was in firm control." Cole reflected as Miz celebrated._

"_Yeah he did, Michael but one too many chair shots to the head was just too much for Edge to handle." King replied._

"_What a night here on Raw, good night everybody, from Miami!" Cole announced, as the show officially went off the air TV-wise…_

_End Flashback_

Miz strolled back toward the RAW locker room, a proud, almost arrogant smile on his face after he managed to retain his prized United States Championship during his match with Edge to close out the televised portion of that night's RAW broadcast.

He had his red RAW Money In The Bank briefcase held tightly in his right hand, while his US title belt was slung proudly over his right shoulder.

But before he could enter his locker room he heard a voice call out to him from behind.

"Hey Miz, can I talk to you for a second?" Edge asked. The Rated-R Superstar had an ice pack pressed against his forehead with his right hand. In the ring, Edge was meant to act as if the chair shots to the head hadn't hurt him that much, which he did without a complaint but in truth the impact, left his head throbbing a bit.

Miz winced a little as he saw the state Edge was in. He may have been booked as a storyline heel or a bad guy to the WWE Universe, who didn't care what he did to his opponents in the ring, but outside it like everyone else who worked within the company worried for their fellow wrestler's well-being if they were banged up like Edge was.

"Yeah sure, Edge what is it?" Miz asked as Edge approached him slowly and carefully.

"Well first, I wanted to congratulate you on retaining the United States title. That was a hell of a match, man. I almost had ya a few times." Edge grinned.

Miz nodded his thanks, while smiling. "Thanks, Edge but are you sure your gonna be ok?" He asked cautiously.

"Whattya mean, man?" Edge asked. He knew Miz meant well, he just wasn't entirely sure what the self-proclaimed Chick Magnet meant.

Miz gestured to Edge's forehead where he still had the ice pack pressed against it. "I mean your head, Edge. It looks like those chair shots had more damage on ya then you let on." He answered.

Edge chuckled at the other man's concern. "You forget Miz; you forget who you're talking to. Remember I came back from what was supposed to be a career-threatening Achilles tendon tear to win the 2010 Royal Rumble. So a few chair shots to the head are nothing."

Miz laughed a bit. "I can't argue with you there. I just wish this new RAW G.M. would just show his face and put an end to this whole Nexus thing. I swear if I hear Barrett say 'You're either Nexus or you're against us' one more time, I'll staple my ears shut!" Miz grumbled.

Edge nodded. "Right there with you on that one. I can't stand them, how they treat Cena, Truth, Morrison and God knows how many others is just…there's no words to describe them. Anyway I came here to ask you something."

"Sure Edge, what is it?" Miz asked, readjusting his title back up on his shoulder as it had slipped ever so slightly.

"What would you say to us teaming up next week on RAW in a tag match?" Edge offered.

"You and me as tag partners? Us? It seems like it would work, but I'm not too sure…" Miz responded, unsure if teaming with Edge was the best idea.

"Come on man. Just do it once on a trial basis. If it doesn't work, we won't tag again." Edge persisted.

"…Ah. All right, next week we'll team up on RAW." Miz relented, shaking Edge's hand as a signal he agreed to their partnership.

To be continued…


	3. Miz & Edge VS Jericho & Morrison!

_A/N: This is my first time doing a tag match, so please be gentle with reviews! Also the spelling of Chris is intentional. And one last thing, I apologize if my wrestler introductions and entrances aren't that good, as for right now I'm mainly focusing on accurately calling matches._

_Last Time_

"_What would you say to us teaming up next week on RAW in a tag match?" Edge offered._

"_You and me as tag partners? Us? It seems like it would work, but I'm not too sure…" Miz responded, unsure if teaming with Edge was the best idea._

"_Come on man. Just do it once on a trial basis. If it doesn't work, we won't tag again." Edge persisted._

"…_Ah. All right, next week we'll team up on RAW." Miz relented, shaking Edge's hand as a signal he agreed to their partnership._

_End Flashback_

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one-fall!" Justin Roberts shouted to the sold-out Monday Night RAW crowd in Memphis, Tennessee as the familiar theme of I Came To Play started up.

'_I came to play  
I came to play  
There's a price to pay  
Time for you to get down on your knees and pray'_

"Introducing first, from Cleveland, Ohio weighing 231 pounds, he is the United States champion, The Miz!" Roberts bellowed as Miz came out to his almost customary chorus of boos.

Miz then cockily strutted down to the ring, the US title belt slung proudly over his right shoulder, and his Money In The Bank briefcase in his right hand as he slid into the ring, passing the briefcase on to the other WWE officials as he wouldn't need it for now.

Then once Miz was settled in the ring, the familiar theme of Metalingus began playing.

'_On this day I see clearly everything has come to life  
A bitter place and a broken dream  
And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind'_

And his partner, from Toronto, Ontario Canada, The Raaaaaaated-R Superstaaaaaaar, Edge!" Roberts yelled as Edge came to the ring to a mix of boos and cheers.

Then once Edge was settled in the ring, the all-too familiar theme of Break The Walls Down started to play.

'_Come on  
You know I got ya, yeah  
One, Break the walls Downnnnnnn  
Break down the walls_

For those about to rock and what ya want  
Baby you know you're Judas and I'm your priest'

"And the opponents, introducing first from Winnipeg, Manitoba Canada, weighing 226 pounds, Chrrrrrrris Jericho!" Roberts announced as Jericho strolled to the ring to a loud chorus of boos despite helping Team WWE defeat The Nexus at Summerslam the night before.

Once Jericho had finished his usual in-ring pre-match ritual, the familiar tune of Ain't No Make Believe played.

'_Now Listen!  
This ain't no make believe!  
Come on!  
Open your eyes and see!  
Now get up!  
Get up and follow me!  
'Cause I'm gonna show you what your future will be!'_

"And his partner, from Los Angeles, California weighing 223 pounds, John Morrison!" Roberts called as Morrison did his trademark of giving a young fan in the stands his sunglasses before he stepped in the ring.

"Welcome back live to Monday Night Raw, ladies and gentlemen. A surprise tag match requested for by Miz, but King what's even more surprising is who Miz chose as his partner." Michael Cole mused from ringside.

"That's true, Michael. I mean last week Edge and Miz pretty much fought tooth-and-nail over the United States Championship, so I can't imagine these two possibly being on the same page, I mean this is like putting oil and water together, they don't mix well at all." King commented.

"That's very true, King. We'll see what happens. By my records, this is the first time Edge and Miz have teamed together, same for their opponents Morrison and Jericho." Cole added.

Then the bell rang, signaling the start of the match.

"And it looks like Miz will start things for his team against Chris Jericho." Cole mused as the 2 approached one another cautiously, sizing the other up.

Miz then locked up with Jericho, delivering 3 solid knee lifts to the skull, one with the left, then right then finally with both knees.

"And Miz with a fearless aggression to open the match-up." Cole commented as Jericho fell face-first to the mat.

Miz then tried to grab on to one of Jericho's legs, only for Jericho to quickly spin around and kick Miz in the face with the soles of his boots.

"Ooh, and there's the veteran Jericho with a crafty counter to the Miz." Cole asserted.

Miz however quickly charged towards Jericho and sent the arrogant Canadian blonde slamming to the mat with a vicious shoulder tackle.

"Oh man, what a thunderous impact by Miz off that violent shoulder tackle!" Cole shouted.

"I agree, Michael! Jericho could've been knocked for a loop there!" King added.

Jericho staggered to his feet only for Miz to deliver a series of 2 quick punches and a kick to the chest.

"And so far, King Miz has not needed Edge's help as he has just taken it to Jericho from the opening bell!" Cole yelled out.

"Indeed, Cole but the match is still young." King responded.

Jericho would then claw back with an elbow to the skull, then a chop and kick to the chest.

He then would Irish Whip Miz into his corner and then would tag in Miz's former buddy and tag-team partner John Morrison and the 2 would connect on a double-team one-armed suplex slam and double elbow drop.

"Perhaps we spoke too soon, Michael as it seems Jericho and Morrison are now in control of the match." King noted.

"That's true, but can Miz get to Edge and make the tag? We'll see." Cole replied.

Morrison would then step between Miz's legs and deliver a hard headbutt to his former friend's skull and would try a punch to the face only for Miz to somehow block it, and then deliver a quick headbutt of his own before shoving Morrison away.

"Oh wow, what a counter there by Miz!" Cole shouted excitedly.

"You said it, Cole! Morrison didn't see that coming!" King added.

Miz then took the opportunity he had, and quickly raced over to tag in Edge.

"And Edge in off the tag, ooh nice arm-wrench there." Cole reflected.

"Oh and what a slam by Morrison and now a diving axhandle! Maybe Miz should have stayed in there a bit longer, King as Edge is getting pummeled." Cole mused.

"Wait, Miz just slipped in a steel chair and now Edge, oh-ho-oh with the Atomic Drop, and Morrison felt that one!" King shouted.

"And now Edge with a jarring chop to Morrison's chest as he looks to build momentum here." Cole announced, as Morrison staggered backwards trying to get a new grip on the situation.

"Oh and Edge look out, he's got the chair Miz slipped in and oh my goodness, what a chair shot, right to the head!" Cole yelled.

Edge would then follow up with a shot to Morrison's legs, then another to the head.

"And Edge, The Ultimate Opportunist just man-handling Morrison right now as so far, Edge and Miz have been getting along and working well together." Cole reflected.

"Who knows Cole, maybe we were wrong about these 2 teaming together." King added.

"Oh and now Morrison with a fantastic dropkick right to the side of Edge's skull!" Cole exclaimed.

"And now Jericho in off the tag by Morrison and oh man what a DDT by Edge!" Cole yelled.

"Oh boy, you can see Miz there calling for Edge to make the tag and he wants in to this match big-time!" King mused.

"And Jericho with the leg-drop right across Edge's chest, as Jericho and Morrison doing a great job isolating Edge from his fresh partner, Miz." Cole commented as Edge staggered to his feet.

"And Miz tags himself in, Edge not happy about it as he seemed to have things going his way after the DDT to Jericho." Cole mused as Miz and Edge exchanged words before Miz took down Jericho with a huge shoulder tackle.

"Oh man, what an impact!" Cole shouted.

"And Miz with a knee to the face and look out, jumping neckbreaker! Oh my God, what impact, and that might be it!" Cole exclaimed.

"And Miz into the cover, 1 and Jericho kicks out as Miz tries to keep focused for his team here live on RAW." Cole mused.

"Miz, baseball slide and another neckbreaker as he looks to put Jericho away here, ladies and gentlemen! And Miz into the cover and Jericho fights his way out before 2!" Cole shouted.

"You can see Jericho favoring his neck as he clearly needs to make a tag." King mused.

"And Miz is back in the ring with a chair as it crushes the forehead of Jericho and oh good Lord, he's been busted wide open!" Cole shouted as fresh blood ran down Jericho's forehead.

"What's he doing? Oh my Miz has got Jericho's ankle trapped in the steel chair and ooh, stomped right on it…" Cole responded, his eyes wide in shock.

"Jericho's gotta be out by now, Michael!" King yelled.

"And Miz into the cover and Jericho kicks out at 2! He simply will not stay down folks!" Cole yelled.

"And Miz has got to be frustrated, wondering what he has to do in order to put Jericho away here." King mused.

"And Miz hits the reverse swinging neckbreaker! What a match here live on RAW! And Miz, Jericho in trouble, Skull-Crushing Finale! That's gotta be it! And Jericho rolls through, shoulders down and Edge saves the matchup for his team!" Cole screamed excitedly.

"And Miz hits the running bulldog going for the cover, Jericho rolls through again, shoulders down and Miz kicks out before 1." Cole mused.

"Back and forth this match goes! What a battle!" King cried out.

"And Miz with a shoulder tackle, into the cover, Jericho's in trouble! 1, and Morrison saving the matchup for his team!" Cole yelled.

"And Miz with another shoulder tackle, and he's picked up the steel chair, and he's…Oh my God, this is sick, this is just inhuman, he's placing Jericho's head in the steel chair!" Cole screamed.

"And Miz just stomped right on the chair, and ya gotta believe Jericho's feeling it now!" King shouted.

"And Miz into the cover! 1, and Jericho somehow kicks out again! What heart and determination being shown here by Jericho, as he refuses to stay down!" Cole yelled.

"And now Jericho into the cover and Miz has to power out before 1! My god, so many attempted pinfalls, what will it take for one side to win this thing?" Cole wondered.

"Your guess is as good as mine on this one, Michael! This is a heck of a match!" King cried out excitedly.

"And Miz, Jericho in trouble! Skull-Crushing Finale! Miz into the cover, 1! 2! And Jericho powers out just before 3 and Miz cannot believe it!" Cole yelled.

Miz turned to the referee in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Really? That was 3!" He yelled.

The ref didn't budge on his call, however.

"Well it's easy to see that Miz is a bit irritated over the ref's call, but he should be worried about Jericho." Cole mused.

"That's true Michael. If Miz lets his emotions get the best of him, it could cost him and Edge the matchup!" King added.

"I agree King. Jericho is never one to let any sort of mistake go unpunished." Cole replied.

"And Miz, back to his feet, and he hits a crushing running bulldog, slamming Jericho's face to the floor!" Cole yelled.

"Look out!" King exclaimed.

"Skull-Crushing Finale! It's over. Miz into the cover. 1! 2! And oh wait I take it back as Jericho powers out one more time!" Cole exclaimed.

"Oh man, I thought Miz had him there!" King added as Miz stared at the ref in disbelief.

"And apparently, so did Miz King." Cole quipped wryly.

"I don't know how much more Jericho can possibly take." King mused.

And Miz then slid out of the ring, before grabbing another chair.

"And Miz has got to be getting desperate here, King as Morrison comes in off the tag and oh man what a chair shot! Right to the back of Morrison's head!" Cole exclaimed.

"Jericho can't have much left; Morrison might be on his own here!" King yelped in excitement.

"And now, Miz! Morrison's in trouble! Skull-Crushing Finale! Into the cover! 1! 2! 3! It's over! Miz and Edge have done it!" Cole screamed as I Came To Play started up.

"Here are your winners, the team of the United States Champion, The Miz, and The Raaaaaaated-R Superstaaaaaaaaar, Edge!" Justin Roberts bellowed to the crowd.

"Oh my goodness, what a match Michael Cole!" King shouted.

"Indeed, King. Miz and Edge definitely earned this victory." Cole replied as Miz and Edge exchanged congratulatory fist bumps in the ring before Miz reclaimed his Money In The Bank briefcase and his US title belt, before the winning duo trudged back towards the locker room together…

To be continued…


	4. A Shocking New WWE Champion

_A/N: I'm sorry for the insane wait, guys! Anyway in this chapter, there'll be not one, but 2 WWE Championship matches both done on Smackdown VS RAW 2011! Enjoy! Also the reason why Wade Barrett isn't in the fic yet is because he is not yet available to download as an official superstar in Smackdown VS RAW 2011, and I don't want to use a created version of Wade. Once he's available to download, he'll appear in future WWE fics. Furthermore, just like when Miz became WWE champion, the matches will take place in Orlando, Florida. I apologize if these matches are lacking in moves but SVR11 doesn't have the move set SVR10 did. If anyone has ideas for how to write the entrances better or has a problem with how I do it, politely tell me in your reviews. Thank you! I apologize if the 2nd match is short, but I had to alter the game difficulty to make it more like it happened in reality._

_Last Time_

"_And Miz has got to be getting desperate here, King as Morrison comes in off the tag and oh man what a chair shot! Right to the back of Morrison's head!" Cole exclaimed._

"_Jericho can't have much left; Morrison might be on his own here!" King yelped in excitement._

"_And now, Miz! Morrison's in trouble! Skull-Crushing Finale! Into the cover! 1! 2! 3! It's over! Miz and Edge have done it!" Cole screamed as I Came To Play started up._

"_Here are your winners, the team of the United States Champion, The Miz, and The Raaaaaaated-R Superstaaaaaaaaar, Edge!" Justin Roberts bellowed to the crowd._

"_Oh my goodness, what a match Michael Cole!" King shouted._

"_Indeed, King. Miz and Edge definitely earned this victory." Cole replied as Miz and Edge exchanged congratulatory fist bumps in the ring before Miz reclaimed his Money In The Bank briefcase and his US title belt, before the winning duo trudged back towards the locker room together…_

_End Flashback_

"That was a hell of a match, Miz! You were well awesome as you like to say." Edge laughed heartily.

Miz grinned. "Thanks Edge, you were as well." He replied.

Edge smiled, but it faded upon seeing Miz's Money In The Bank briefcase.

Miz noticed his tag partner's gaze on his briefcase and then it clicked in his mind. "Oh…that's right. You're the #1 contender for the WWE Championship aren't you?" He asked.

Edge nodded, frowning a little. "That's what I wanted to tell you. See, before the show tonight I found out I was named #1 contender for the WWE title, and I'm supposed to face Randy next week for the title on RAW but I didn't have a chance to tell you before our match tonight, or I would've." He explained.

Miz nodded in understanding. "I see, and what does this have to do with me?" The Cleveland Screamer inquired to the Toronto native.

"You hold the Money In The Bank briefcase and contract, so you could easily cash in on either one of us once the match is over." Edge reminded him.

"Yeah, so what's your point Edge? If I have a chance to become WWE Champion next week, you can be damn sure I'll take it. If memory serves me, you cashed in twice yourself. So don't worry if I cash in on you, man. You're a veteran in this business and you'll get other chances. I've never had a world title reign in my career. This is my big chance to join your ranks, Adam. Do ya see what I'm saying to you, man?" Miz asked, using Edge's first name in reality.

Edge chuckled at Miz's use of his first name. "Yeah I get what you're saying, and your right. It is kind of selfish of me to pretty much ask you not to cash in just because I may win the championship, and like you said I'll get other chances." He replied, smiling.

Miz smiled back, giving him a fist bump. "Thanks man and good luck next week." He said.

"Thanks, you too Mike, if you decide to cash in next week." Edge chuckled as the two tag partners went their separate ways for the night…

One week later on RAW

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall, and is for the WWE Championship!" Justin Roberts called out to the sold-out crowd in Orlando, Florida who gave a huge roar of cheers as Edge's music started up…

'_On this day I see clearly everything has come to life  
A bitter place and a broken dream  
And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind'_

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Toronto, Ontario Canada, weighing 241 pounds, The Raaaaaaated-R Superstaaaaaaar, Edge!" Roberts bellowed to the crowd as Edge came to the ring in an explosion of cheers.

Then once Edge was through with his pre-match ritual, the crowd again exploded into cheers as the all-too familiar theme of 'Voices' played…

'_I hear voices in my head  
They council me  
They understand  
They talk to me'_

"And his opponent, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing 245 pounds he is the current WWE Champion, Raaaaaaaaaaandy Oooooortoooooooon!"

"Welcome back live to Monday Night Raw, ladies and gentlemen this is our main event, the Viper Randy Orton defends the WWE Championship against the Rated-R Superstar, Edge!" Michael Cole announced to the crowd.

"This one should be amazing, Michael!" King added.

"This one's way too close to call, after all these guys did team for years as Rated-RKO." CM Punk mused.

Then the bell rang to start the match…

Edge quickly charged toward Randy only to receive a swift kick to the gut, then Randy parlayed it into a jumping dropkick and a diving headbutt. Edge staggered to his feet, nearly getting hit with a second dropkick but side-stepped out of the way.

Edge then retaliated with a sharp punch to Randy's chest, then another to the head, then the chest once more followed by a kick to the gut.

Randy then managed to catch Edge in a scoop slam off the ropes, going for the cover.

"And Randy into the cover, and Edge kicks out after 1." Cole commented.

"Seems like their just feeling each other out right now." Punk added.

Randy then went for a punch to the chest of Edge, only for Edge to effortlessly flip Randy over his head, resulting in Randy landing spine-first to the mat.

"Ooh, did you hear the impact from that back body-drop?" Cole exclaimed.

"Did I ever, Orton felt that one!" King shouted.

Before Randy could get up, Edge continued his onslaught with 5 vicious stomps across Randy's chest.

Edge would then add a sixth stomp before locking the other in a dangerous sleeper hold which Randy managed to fight out of, before leveling Edge with another dropkick.

"Randy again into the cover, and again Edge powers out after 1," Cole spoke.

Edge slowly got to his feet before Randy landed a Russian leg sweep, as Edge's head and back painfully collided with the canvas.

"Ouch, that'll smart tomorrow." Punk quipped.

Randy then leapt up the turnbuckle and managed to catch Edge with a diving crossbody.

"Wow, did you see that? The Viper is pulling out all the stops tonight!" Cole exclaimed.

"Orton into the cover! 1, 2! Did he get him? No Edge kicks out at 2 and a half!" Punk yelled.

"Oh man, I thought Randy had him there!" King added.

Randy, now starting to grow frustrated, dashed out of the ring only to return with a sledgehammer and hit Edge painfully in the legs with it as the latter fell forward face-first to the mat, and then Randy would follow it up with 3 more shots only for Edge to floor him with a clothesline and hit a shot of his own.

Randy slowly got to his feet and charged towards Edge with the sledgehammer only for The Ultimate Opportunist to turn it into a vicious neckbreaker. Edge would then get Randy in the head with another hammer shot, before being clotheslined to the floor as Randy hooked the leg.

"This could be it. 1! 2! 3! Orton retains! Orton retains!" Cole screamed.

"Oh my gosh!" King shouted.

"The winner of this match and still the WWE Champion, Raaaaaaaaaaandy Oooooortoooooooon!" Justin Roberts shouted.

"An incredible, courageous performance by Randy Orton tonight!" Cole yelled out to the crowd as Randy struggled to stand up, now favoring his knee as it appeared to have been injured in the match.

"Boy who'd thunk it? This is the greatest thing I've…" King started before he was cut off as 'I Came To Play' suddenly started to go off in the arena…

'**AWWWWWWWWWWWWESOOOOOOOOME!**

I came to play

There's a price to pay…'

As the music started, Randy looked down the ramp, his eyes widening in disbelief at what he saw. _'Damn it. Miz is gonna cash in on me…' _He thought to himself.

"Oh my God! It's Miz! M-M-Miz! Miz with the Money In The Bank briefcase! Look at this! Look at this!" Cole exclaimed.

"You know this looks really familiar to me…" Punk mused as the referee told Justin Roberts Miz wanted to cash in his Money In The Bank contract.

"He's doin' it!" Cole yelped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, The Miz is cashing in his Money In The Bank contract!" Roberts announced.

"Miz **IS CASHING IT IN ON A VULNERABLE ORTON!**" Cole screamed.

"All the people are standing here in Orlando!" Punk added.

The bell then rang…

"And here we go! WWE Championship! Miz VS Randy Orton!" Cole yelled as Miz hit Randy with a high running knee, slamming him to the mat before painfully yanking back on Randy's injured left leg.

"What more does Randy have to go through tonight? He got through Edge and now Miz has cashed in for the WWE Championship…" King murmured,

Miz then floored Randy with a huge right hand to the jaw followed by a diving axhandle to Randy's legs.

Randy then went for a clothesline only for Miz to roll him up in a pin.

"And Randy somehow kicks out at 2, but ya can see King, even that was painful for Randy." Cole mused.

"I don't know if Randy can stand this much longer!" King cried out.

Miz would then hit his signature Reality Check which was a running high knee transitioned into a neckbreaker with Randy's head slightly bouncing off the canvas.

"My God, what an impact, Miz may be 3 seconds away from the WWE Championship!" Cole yelped.

Miz then got Randy to his feet, before delivering a devastating Skull-Crushing Finale…

"**SKULL-CRUSHING FINALE! THE MIZ! HERE'S THE COVER! HOOK OF THE LEG! HE DID IT! HE DID IT! MIZ IS CHAMPION! MIZ IS CHAMPION!**" Cole screamed as Alex Riley, Miz's apprentice jumped for joy at ringside.

"I cannot believe it!" Punk shouted.

"The winner of this match and **NEW WWE CHAMPION, THHHHHHHHHHE MIIIIIIIIIIZ!**" Justin Roberts yelled.

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen! The Miz is the new WWE Champion!" Cole screamed, almost in disbelief.

"This is unbelievable!" King quipped.

"He's cashed in his Money In The Bank contract, he's defeated Randy Orton! The Miz, on top of the world!" Cole bellowed.

"I told you, I told you all!" Miz sneered, holding his newly won championship over his head as he stood on the top turnbuckle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Era of Awesomeness has begun on Monday Night Raw! The Miz is your WWE Champion!" Cole roared in excitement.

"How about that, say that one more time Michael Cole!" Punk encouraged.

"Oh please…" King grumbled.

"The Miz is your WWE Champion! Ladies and gentlemen, this Monday Night RAW tonight was nothing short of awesome!" Cole exclaimed before continuing. "A courageous effort by Randy Orton, but The Miz does what any true Money In The Bank winner does, he cashes in the contract, when the champion's most vulnerable!" He added.

"The entire landscape of the WWE has been changed!" King yelped.

"It's all yours now! Good job man, your whole life! Your whole fucking life!" A-Ri as he was nicknamed by Cole cheered, hugging Miz.

"Is it always like this? I'm here, it's so chaotic? I'm comin' back next week! This show is awesome!" Punk declared.

"Miz is your champion!" Cole screamed.

"The Miz is awesome!" Punk agreed.

"Good night, everybody! From Orlando!" Cole bellowed.

"Your whole life!" A-Ri cheered as Miz held the title over his head, with his arms raised in victory…

To be continued…


End file.
